


Gauntlet

by Liondragon (Sameshima_Shuzumi), Shusu (Sameshima_Shuzumi)



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gemsonas - Freeform, Gen, Infinity Gems, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-1.000, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Liondragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Shusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvel's <em>Avengers</em> fused with <em>Steven Universe</em>. Though this mini-fill is marked Completed, you're welcome to grow this universe.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/20598.html?thread=50970486#t50970486">Avengers Kink Meme</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gauntlet

**Author's Note:**

> Posted 24 December 2015. This is not even a traditional, concluded story — it's definitely a mini-fill. Mostly because for a variety of reasons I stopped watching _Steven Universe_. It was me, not Steven! Spoilers for SU: yes, sure. Spoilers for (any) Marvel: noooo.
> 
> The brain-breaking universe notes are at the end. Use 'em as you see fit. I only have questions.
> 
>    
>    
>    
> 

"The Ice Fields are spooky," said Copalli, peering out of the submarine porthole. Her stingers were reacting to the vast diamond fields, beautiful in the sunlight above surface, and eerie in the Arctic depths.

Flame Spinel shrugged. "It's a good place for Jade Jaws to hide." He sighed. The diamonds were interfering with his Iron Facet suit. He didn't even have a suit ready for underwater exploration: a clear oversight. Of course, it would've sunk like a rock as soon as it hit the Ice Fields. It was probably for the best.

"These fields are like a single Gem," said Sard. 

"That's what they say," said Copalli. "It's a legend."

Spinel held his tongue against commenting about old legends. Sard was a Crown Gem, not even from around Earth. Even if it wasn't blasphemy, there was cracking wise and there was insulting the Gem to his face. Spinel didn't believe entire tectonic plates were some Gem who'd fallen asleep face-down in the water. What unscientific nonsense!

Or at least highly unlikely. 

Chrome Pyrope came over to the porthole when Copalli waved him over. Now there was something unlikely. Pyrope had been impossible to pry away from his sensor readings. Not that Flame had room to talk; he was hooked on the data feeds too.

Suddenly Pyrope startled. In the cramped space, Copalli shrank to dodge his elbow. "Oh! Copa, I'm sorry. Look, over there, do you see that?"

Copalli gasped. Flame Spinel clanked over to see. 

"There's someone in the ice!" she cried. 

*

It wasn't Jade Jaws. 

Flame Spinel could feel his palms sweat inside the Facet suit. He knew that face, he knew that shield. He hadn't felt this nervous since the sintering in Afghanistan, when he'd fused with the non-sentient RT. Speaking of blasphemy. He'd had enough nightmares of what his father would have said about it.

And now...

"It's Star Sapphire!" exclaimed Copalli.

The Captain would never look him in the eye, if he knew. 

Pyrope was explaining the legend of the Captain to Sard, who seemed quite interested in this mighty warrior. 

Flame Spinel focused on the environmental controls. Something safe.

Then Copalli swooped in close to the Captain's face. She gasped. 

" _He's alive!_ "

*

They chipped the diamond away as carefully as they could. Seventy years in the Ice Fields! And here was the guy his father had fallen all over himself trying to locate, year after year, the guy he'd helped irradiate in Rebirth's forge. The First Gem Warrior, the Captain of Earth's Guard. 

_Hold it together, Spinel._

They could all sense Star Sapphire's power emanating through the diamond. That he hadn't changed form was a good thing, but who knew what the serum had done? The Second Gem War was a long time ago.

Poor bastard.

"Where am I?" Oh, wow. The voice was just like all the old reels. "Are you... You're not Crystal Skull's men. Did we win?"

Almost against his will, Flame Spinel spoke. "That war is won, Captain. I'm afraid you've been frozen in the Ice Fields for a long time."

Star Sapphire sat up, brushing off crystals like it was nothing. It was hard to tell if he was flushed or suffering from ice sickness, his natural blue coloring was that deep. He took in the sight of their motley crew. "I was... frozen?" 

"Welcome to the future, Cap!" said Copalli. She introduced them all. 

And she also mentioned the year.

It was like watching a physical slap. Flame Spinel winced in sympathy. What had Star Sapphire lost, by waking?

Then from one moment to the next, the Captain shook off his grogginess. His sharp blue gaze fell on Flame Spinel — or rather, the Iron Facet. "You found my shield."

Like he was presenting a sacred weapon, Flame Spinel placed the shield on his lap. Star Sapphire! He resisted the urge to kneel, he might not get back up under these pressures. "Here you go, Cap—"

The hero of the Gem War grabbed the shield, but his gaze didn't waver. "If you found us, tell me, please: did you find something else with me? Did you find a Gauntlet?"

When they shook their heads, Star Sapphire's expression hardened into grim determination. 

And at that moment, Flame Spinel wondered how many secrets his father had kept from him.

   
   
   


**Author's Note:**

> Cast  
> Copalli: Jan Van Dyne - a scented resin, sometimes called 'young amber', used as incense. Mostly because insects tend to be trapped in amber, and also the associations with electricity. I tried in vain to find the Japanese equivalent, but that character name was already taken. I may still change her name if I find better sources.
> 
> Flame Spinel: Tony Stark - A little hot-rod red. Spinels (meaning thorny) are not quite rubies, but they're hard and come in a variety of colors. And come with a rep for being synthetic. And probably are kept up at night by the fact that they're not rubies.
> 
> Iron Facet: Iron Man
> 
> Jade Jaws: The Hulk - Too easy. That's a Marvel nickname. Jade is a term applied to two different metamorphic rocks.
> 
> Sard: Thor - Originally I picked Carnelian, which is associated with Thor. The name seemed unwieldy, so I switched it to sard, which since the dawn of human history has been conflated with carnelian. (Dr. Blake can be Dr. Carnelian!)
> 
> Chrome Pyrope: Hank Pym - A type of garnet typically collected next to anthills where the ants have excavated them along with the other rough stones. 
> 
> Star Sapphire: Captain America | Steve Rogers - Not my idea! Star sapphires are a borderline trope for Steve's engagement rings. Go fanon. One figures he was irradiated as real gems are to change their color and properties.
> 
> Crystal Skull: Red Skull 
> 
> _Check the esoterica too. I probably noted some chakra and healing tidbits back in December, but it was Christmas Eve aka Waiting For Yuletide._
> 
> Notes  
> 1\. Tony as a Gem fusing with an inert arc reactor to gain power, hfs ... I called it [sintering](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sintering) [wikipedia]  
> 2\. the Infinity Gauntlet ???!!  
> 3\. does this mean the Marvel Infinity Gems are *Gems*


End file.
